


Movie Night

by space_pal



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, The Nightmare Before Christmas - Freeform, This is halloween themed, don't tell me we aren't close to halloween, i will fight, it's also kinda late for me so sorry if it isnt that good, uhh its not that shippy, uhhh yea ok cool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 15:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11947389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_pal/pseuds/space_pal
Summary: Michael and Jeremy watch a bunch of movies after school. It got late and they chose to watch one last movie. Michael made the decision, much to Jeremy's despair, and they slowly became more and more tired.





	Movie Night

“LET’S WATCH THE NIGHTMARE BEFORE CHRISTMAS!” Michael screamed. He and Jeremy had been watching movie after movie since they’d gotten home from school.

“Really? Isn’t that a bit too scary for,” Jeremy yawned and checked his phone. “2 in the morning?” Shit it’s pretty late.

Michael looked at him, an amused look on his face, “Did you just say that The Nightmare Before Christmas was scary? Have you ever even seen it?”

Jeremy looked down at the floor and said nothing.

“Oh my god! Jeremy! This is a kids movie! They play it on Disney channel!”

“I know it’s a kid movie, but it’s still scary and I refuse to watch it!”

“Come on! It’s close to halloween, this is an iconic halloween movie!” Michael argued.

“It’s August!”

“The end of August! September starts in like less than a week! This is prime halloween starting time.” Michael changed his demeanor so he seemed more serious, like he was a businessman pitching his best idea.

Jeremy rolled his eyes. “Halloween is like two months away, Michael.”

Michael stole the controller from Jeremy’s hands and put on the movie, “We’re watching it, it’s always halloween time. I’ll protect you if you get scared.” Michael winked at the end.

“I hate you,” Jeremy muttered, but the flush on his face suggested otherwise. Michael laughed and Jeremy’s face got even redder.

The movie’s music started playing, but Jeremy was still laughing, so Michael put his hand on top of the others face in hopes of shushing him. This completely backfired though, as Jeremy only began laughing harder.

Michael closed his eyes and leaned his head back, “I’m going to fight you if you ruin this movie, Jeremiah.”

Jeremy knew he was joking, but his tone sounded so serious. A voice introduced the movie on screen, shutting Jeremy up. “Really an intro? What kind of chee- Ah!”

Michael had thrown a pillow at him, “What did I just say?”

Jeremy started grumbling under his breath, “Didn’t have to throw it at my face.” He was pouting and wrapped his arm around the pillow.

Michael raised an eyebrow at him, “Sorry ma- HEY!”

Jeremy threw the pillow back at him and stuck his tongue out.

“What are you, five?” Michael joked. He was smirking and Jeremy felt like his face was on fire.

“Says the one who suggested we watch a disney movie that ‘kids watch.’”

“Yeayeayea, now hush, the movie is beginning.”

Just as Michael had finished his sentence, the main song started playing. He started bouncing along to the music, lipsyncing a few parts. Jeremy tried to hide his laugh, but oh wow, his best friend was a nerd. Jeremy pulled out his phone and managed to get a small video of him dancing along before Michael saw and promptly flipped him off.

“Come one, no need to ruin my adorable video with that!”

“No phones while a movie is playing!” Michael leaned over and snatched Jeremy’s phone from his hands and placed it in his back pocket.

“Whatever,” Jeremy crossed his arms over his chest like a pouty child. “Just don’t delete my video.”

Michael rolled his eyes and looked back at the tv, slouching back into his beanbag chair. “Fine.”

The movie continued without as much trouble. Michael hummed to the music every so often and Jeremy would stare at him, but Michael didn’t seem to notice.

About halfway into the movie, they had gotten cold and decided to share a blanket on the bed as the movie continued. They leaned their backs against the wall, and as the movie played, Jeremy got closer. Michael thought it was because he was getting colder, but he didn’t mind.

At some point, Jeremy had leaned completely against Michael, his head resting on the others shoulder. He was still awake, but just barely. Oogie Boogie had scared him a little, but he didn’t think too much of it, the song was catchy though. The scene where all the toys attacked the kids also left a negative impression in his head, but he just leaned into Michael more.

Michael lowered the volume on the tv and then leaned his cheek against the top of Jeremy’s head. He whispered, “If you want you can lay down on my bed so you can sleep.”

“Mmmmno, you’re warm and comfy.” Jeremy’s voice was heavy, oozing with tiredness. He grabbed onto Michael’s arm and nestled in deeper to make his point.

Michael’s face got hot and he had trouble putting thoughts together. He was tired as well, but that comment made him perk up a bit. “O-okay, I could go under the covers with you?” He pulled his head up so that it no longer rested on Jeremy’s.

Jeremy nodded, but made no indication that he was going to move. Michael looked down at him. His eyes were closed and his cheek was slightly smushed against Michael’s arm, he looked small. Michael didn’t want to move, but knew that they couldn’t stay like this unless they wanted to wake up all sore.

He nudged Jeremy a little until he sat up. “Come on, get up. Just get under the covers, don’t want you to break your back."

Jeremy hummed. “Iwannasleep.” His words slurred together a bit, as if he were too tired to break up his words.

Michael smiled at his best friend, “Okay, you still have to get up though.” Jeremy stood, but was heavily leaning on Michael. Michael chucked slightly because Jeremy seemed like ragdoll at the moment. Too limp to stop someone from throwing him around.

As soon as Jeremy got under the covers, he made grabby hands at Michael. "Cold."

Michael chuckled, "Ok, give me a sec." He changed his pants because he wasn't about to sleep in jeans. Jeremy had changed as soon as they had gotten home, he stole a pair of Michael's sweatpants, but didn't change his shirt.

When Michael finished changing, he turned off the tv and then tried to lay down ontop of the covers, but Jeremy noticed and pushed him slightly. "no, you have to go under." He lifted up the blankets for the other boy, who was smiling at him, amused at the fact although he was half asleep, he was still going to boss him around.

Michael got under the covers and rolled so his face was in front of Jeremy's. Jeremy pulled him closer, burying his head in Michael's chest. Michael felt content. He placed a kiss on top of Jeremy's head and whispered, "Night, Miah."

Jeremy smiled. He responded, but it was barely audible because he was whispering and his face was buried in Michaels chest, "Good night Mike, love you."

Both boy's faces flushed as they fell asleep in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> wowowow i love the nightmare before christmas so much. :,))  
> The oogie boogie song is my fav  
> Uhh i had to get off the computer for the last bit and so i wrote it on my phone. Sorry if that part is shittier than the rest aaaa


End file.
